Namàrië
by Siri2
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf builds a ship to bear he and Gimli to the Grey Havens and into the West. But with the quietness of his lonely heart he begins to remember things of his friend, Aragorn. (Vignette)


__

****

Thank you so much for all the positive Feedback! I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much!

__

****

Wild Iris: Thank you for the constructive criticism! I know my writing isn't exactly top notch and a lot of the time I have my sister (my wonderful editor I might add) go through it first, but as this one was meant to be a surprise I'm afraid it was all up to my own 'skill' AH!! *everyone runs and hides* ; ) As for mixing up my it's/its etc. that's partly the fault of my automatic Spelling/Grammar checker, it does stuff like that sometimes when it thinks it knows better sorry if it made it hard to read. I am glad you enjoyed it though and I'm very pleased that you read it! : )

Skahducky: *blushes* Wow thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Yes I never liked the ending in the Appendix because it always seemed to me that something should be done to make her feel at least a little bit of hope before she left! 

HaloGatomon: Thank you so much! I'm sorry I made you cry…again, I seem to do that a lot! Sorry : ( Yes, I like stories that make your heart do crazy things, why do you think I'm always reading Cassia ; ) I'm so very glad you enjoyed it!

For anyone else who may read this I'm changing it OUT of txt. Format because it's driving me crazy! I can't imagine that all those lines run together is very easy to read. Soooo….here it is in html. : )

________________________________________________________________________

__

Namàrië

****

Author: Hannah the Crazy, Starry-Eyed Visionary

****

Rating: G

****

Genre: Drama/Vignette

****

Summary: Legolas Greenleaf builds a ship to bear he and Gimli to the Grey Havens and into the West. But with the quietness of his lonely heart he begins to remember things of his friend, Aragorn.

****

Spoilers: There are some inside jokes between characters that would make much more sense if you have read Cassia and Siobhan's Melon Chronicles. Specifically: First Meetings

****

Disclaimer: This world is not mine, it is the sole property of Tolkein and the characters made reference to are his as well, but I am not getting paid so I guess that's okay! :D 

****

Disclaimer Notes: I make several small time jumps during the course of this story and since nothing much is known about this part of the LOTR tale, I simply explained the order in which I felt things happened. I'm sorry if you disagree with certain things, but it unfortunately had to be my own opinion :) Also there is nothing that says that Legolas was present before Aragorn's death, I just decided to do it that way for the sake of the story, there is nothing that say he *wasn't* there either so... It is said in the tale of Aragorn and Arwen that there son was Eldarion, and that they had daughters, I don't know how many or what their names were so that came from my own mind. I *also* don't know how old Eldarion was when his father died because there is no date of birth given. I had to decide that on my own as well. Likely you will find other things that I had to construct of my own opinion. Again I apologize if you disagree with my ideas. 

Well I think that covers it, if you think of more feel free to let me know :)

****

Note: In case you do not know, Namàrië is a word for Farewell in elvish.

*Italics* //thoughts//

****

Dedication: This story is for Sarah! My wonderful sister, my forbearing editor and my magnificent friend!! Thank you for *everything* you do to help me with my writing and for all the encouragement! Love ya lots!

Namàrië

The skeleton planks stretched a quarter furlong from stem to stern, gently arching in center and branching off to many other supports constructing the outline of a great elven ship. Its maker was even now hanging gracefully from the far left support gently pounding into place the flat planks to create the airtight cargo hold. The wood was golden and shone like the sun, it glittered like the elf's hair and even in the failing light it was clear that it's beauty was truly grand. Though the maker intended to dye it gray when he had finished, for now the sun caught the wood and gave him a comforted feeling.

Letting out a satisfied breath Legolas Greenleaf dropped down from the support structure staring up at the crisscrossing beams with pleasure. It was a fine outline and would soon be a grand vessel that would take him far away from this place, the place he had called home for so many years...so very many years.

"It is indeed a fine craft I'll admit, elf." A voice boomed in greeting from behind him. Legolas turned with a smile on the speaker.

"Then I am truly satisfied *dwarf* for I was concerned that had it not been the rustic earth ridden stone of your youth you would find it inadequate."

"No indeed." Gimli the dwarf tried to hide his amusement with no such luck. "It is a fine vessel indeed to carry you far away from these shores good elf. However I shall have none of it." The dwarf turned to go only called back by the laugh from his oddly paired friend.

"Well then shall we see if we can make stone coast down the Anduin, Master Gimli?"

Gimli turned back to him. "When you learn to mine mithrial from trees, Master Legolas."

Legolas couldn't hide his smile. "Then we shall simply have to make do."

"I believe we shall." Gimli agreed.

"And do you intend to travel to The Lonely Mountain and bid farewell to your good kinsmen?"

"I do." Gimli nodded. "Though I fear for your state without company." 

Legolas nodded slightly as he gripped one of the wood supports. "I assure you I will be fine, Gimli. Have no fear for my loneliness, indeed when all other forms of company are gone from you your memories are enough to be companions and here in Imladris I have many memories."

"Then I am satisfied, Legolas." Gimli replied.

In another moment the dwarf had disappeared beyond sight and sound, humming some old dwarvish tune that some how had a calming effect to the elf's ears even though the gruff words were strange to him. In a moment the sound faded and Legolas stood alone beneath the trees of Imladris.

Turning towards the skeleton structure he began to place the planks which would form its vast body. He lifted the plank and began to hammer it firmly into place with a surprising precision and grace only to be known by an elf. He worked swiftly and raised the planks higher and higher as a sturdy wall of golden wood was locked in place.

As he worked Legolas did remember things, far distant memories of his past and his life. These memories kept him company and when he lifted himself up to place a plank very near the bow of the boat, he remembered one particular memory that he suspected he would never forget.

~*~*~*~

The child took a strong grip on the elf's finger and squeezed it tightly. Legolas winced in spite of himself and his friend chuckled at the look on his face.

"He certainly is strong, Aragorn." No matter who else called him Elessar Aragorn son of Arathorn would always insist that his friend call him Aragorn or Strider as he always had.

"Yes," The King agreed with a nod. "Eldarion does not need to be big to be strong."

"Or so he feels." Legolas smiled at his friend and jostled the baby lightly on his lap. Young Eldarion son of King Elessar and Queen Arwen was the pride and joy of his parents and until this day Legolas the elf had not seen the child.

"He seems taken with you." Aragorn commented trying not to smile as his young son chewed on the elven prince's long golden hair. Legolas gave the king a patient look.

"Or taken with my hair in any case." Aragorn gave up trying to extinguish the smile. After all he stood no chance against the image of his friend with a baby bouncing in his lap.

At that moment Arwen entered the room, her long brown hair shimmering across her shoulders as she moved over to her husband and the elven prince. Aragorn rose swiftly only a moment before Legolas. 

Legolas made an attempt at a bow still holding Eldarion in his arms and the child clung to him to keep from falling. Aragorn took Arwen in his arms and held her close, gently kissing her and smiled at the beautiful elven Queen. In a moment he released her, turning and gesturing to Legolas. "My dear, may I present Legolas Prince of Mirkwood to you, he has come to visit for a short time." The Queen turned her full attention to the Silvan elf and a smile touched her fair lips.

"Legolas Greenleaf, it is indeed a pleasure of mine to see you again." 

"As it is to see you my lady." Legolas returned.

"I do hope the halls of Thranduil are at peace." Arwen smiled at the prince still holding her small son.

"Indeed they are." Legolas confirmed. He then tried as casually as he could to hand her the baby. Her smile broadened ever so slightly and she placed her hands on her son's side gesturing that Legolas keep him.

"You do well with babies, Prince of Mirkwood, and he seems quite taken with you." Legolas caught Aragorn's smile and sent him a slight frown in return, but he took the baby close to him again, this turned out to be just as well since Eldarion still had a fistful of the elf's hair.

"I shall see that our guest will be well taken care of during his stay." Arwen smiled lovingly at Aragorn who kissed her once more before she left them.

Legolas smiled at the glow on his friend's face. Indeed whatever fate should befall King Elessar or Queen Arwen in the future it made no difference for the now, they were blissful in pure love and Legolas was glad to see it.

"Do you know my friend?" Legolas broke the short silence with a smile as he and Aragorn sat once more. "Your child looks much like you."

Aragorn frowned. "Nay friend for he has Arwen's eyes and her fair skin."

Legolas saw the opportunity for a friendly squabble and in a burst of old mirth he shook his head firmly. "He has *your* eyes, human, and he has very much your same complexion."

"I do hope he will not have my complexion." The king disagreed firmly. "Indeed he would be much better suited following in his fair mother's footsteps." 

Legolas sighed with a barely concealed smile. "I suppose we will have to wait till he is grown, then we may see if he has your haughty gait." Aragorn caught his eyes and for a moment he just stared at his friend, which caused Legolas to start laughing. Aragorn shook his head, but he was smiling too.

"Elves." He murmured.

~*~*~*~

Legolas couldn't help smiling even now at the memory of his friend. How desperately he missed him.

Swinging gracefully from one beam to the next Legolas began to lay the planks for the opposite side of the ship, it was beginning to take shape as the elf worked steadily, how long he had been working he did not know, but here he felt at peace, he and his memories were the only thing breathing beneath the trees and in this peace another memory was brought to life in his mind...

~*~*~*~

Legolas gazed up at the grand tower of Minis Tirith where the royal family of Gondor was now staying. He was eager to again see his friend; after all, it had been several long years since they had last spoken together.

As soon as he entered the grand halls, he was directed to the gardens where the family was eating together, he started to move gracefully towards the large wall separating the hall from the gardens. 

All was so peaceful about him that he was quite unaware of the little human running in his direction until the door to the gardens flew open and a young child leapt towards him with a gleeful: "Uncle Prince Legolas Greenleaf!" The exceptionally long title was shock enough to the elf without the added impact of the small body hurtling itself into his chest. Caught off guard Legolas stumbled backwards at the same time gripping this thing that had leapt at him. He needn't have bothered, the child was hanging onto his neck so tightly he could not have prized him off had he wanted to.

A chuckle came from the garden door, but it was stifled as King Elessar tried to become serious. "Eldarion, when I said you must give Prince Legolas a sincere welcome I did not mean you should knock him clear back to Mirkwood." The small human, only six years of age pulled back slightly in Legolas' grasp and his wide eyes went rounder.

"I am sorry your highness." He apologized in a small voice, but Legolas laughed and set the lad down on the cobblestones.

"It is quite all right, Eldarion, I am pleased to see you." The child beamed and gave his father a told-you-so look, to which received a *warning* look from the king. Eldarion sheepishly ducked his head and skirted his father darting back into the gardens. 

Legolas glanced past Aragorn thoughtfully. "Yes my friend, I fear that young Eldarion has taken after his father."

Aragorn glared, but he was not displeased. He stretched out a hand to the elf and the two embraced warmly. "It is good to see you Legolas."

"And you, Strider." He murmured the nickname with a fondness that ran deep through their friendship. 

The two looked at each other closely, slowly soaking up the details of each other's features, the changes and the things that had stayed just the same, like a picture forever frozen in time. 

Suddenly Legolas frowned at his friend. "*Uncle* Prince Legolas Greenleaf did he say?"

Aragorn chuckled at that. "We paid a visit to the Shire not three weeks ago." He explained. "I wished to see to the details of giving the Shirefolk another stretch of land beyond their own giving them room to expand. Eldarion insisted on accompanying me and I do believe he was taken with the idea of uncles. When I told him you were coming I--he thought it would be a fitting title for you, my friend."

Legolas hadn't missed the slip up and gave his friend a patient look. "Is that so?" He questioned with a slight smile.

"Unless you mind it." Aragorn agreed ushering the elf towards the gardens.

"Nay, I do not mind the title of 'Uncle' though it is one not often used by elves, if at all. Even so if it should please young Eldarion, then I will not be the one to deprive him."

The gardens were beautifully decorated, blooming with blossoms of the new seasons, the rose red colors all around were breath taking and for a moment Legolas stood still and took it all in, these gardens had been a new branch built off to the side. There had been much effort put into making anything grow at all but through hard work it was completed and now it was a splendid sight. Legolas followed Aragorn to the veranda where the family was eating. 

Wrapped in the arms of her mother young Elenwen sat perfectly still and let Arwen assist her with her meal. Elenwen was a beautiful girl with the piercing blue eyes and striking dark hair that ran in the blood of both her father and mother. As her age had only come to it's second year she was still young to be doing much on her own but had she been Eldarion she would have invented things even at this age, however Legolas instantly saw that the child was perfectly willing to sit quietly on her mother's lap and listen to the elders talk. 

//Like her mother//

Legolas could not help thinking as Aragorn gave him a seat around the table.

Arwen greeted the prince who returned it with a passing elven gesture of greeting. After which Arwen smiled and tried to hand her child to Legolas.

"Elenwen would very much like to sit with you, Legolas." The little girl smiled shyly at the elf who did not have it in his heart to refuse the child; carefully he took her into his arms and let her sit on his lap. Aragorn smiled at him.

"By the time Eldarion is grown, my friend, you will have no fear of young ones."

Legolas shook his head. "After this I would hope not."

Arwen soon retired to the indoors to oversee the preparations for the day's meals. Aragorn suggested that he and Legolas go walk through the garden paths, an offer to which his friend readily agreed. Carefully handing little Elenwen over to her older brother, he rose to follow the King.

Aragorn led the elf to his favorite path which wound through the gardens for some time before doubling back, giving the two friend's much time to talk.

"And how do you see our home, Legolas Greenleaf?" Aragorn asked after a moment of silent meditation on quiet sounds around them.

"I think it a wonderful dwelling!" He exclaimed. "So very peaceful and soothing, all around you have the love of the lady, the tranquility of a peaceful land and the innocence of your children. Indeed, in such time as had come to pass during the War of the Ring, these blessings would have been as great riches."

"Did we not capture our own form of it though, Legolas?" Aragorn smiled. "We had such things as friendship and the love that is sacrifice. The Fellowship was well chosen and was well able to serve. Boromir son of Denethor sacrificed himself for the lives of Merry and Pippin, the hobbits held to their innocence in the face of hatred and darkness, Gandalf made many sacrifices to the survival of all, and you, I and Gimli the dwarf did our part in holding to one another's loyalties and seeing the battle through till the end."

Legolas smiled and paused in the path to wrap a hand around Aragorn's arm. "You are right my friend, such things, though hidden, did hold true."

"I believe that is what made our mission end in victory." Aragorn's eyes became reflective as he remembered. "Indeed the sacrifice and friendship of many saw us through to the peace we hold to now."

"And was it worth the fight?" Legolas asked, full knowing the answer.

"If I had the circumstances, the trials and the pain to live once again I would do so but to see this end."

Legolas smiled. "As would I my friend...as would I."

~*~*~*~

Legolas winced as his arm jarred sharply but thankfully he had caught his fall, he hadn't meant to fall from his precarious perch at the peak of the vessel's frame, but he should have remember that the wound in his leg made it not entirely trust-worthy. 

The elf groaned inwardly, the poison had been a bad one; it wouldn't allow his wound to heal properly even though the injury had come months ago. There was still a twisted knot of pain in it and he could not put his full weight on it for too long.

Letting out a light breath he pulled himself nimbly back up to where he was laying the planks across the deck, the vessel began to form, take shape the hold was complete and the deck was nearly finished. Still Legolas remembered, he remembered this wound very well...very well indeed.

~*~*~*~

Legolas gripped the frame of the door firmly in his weak hands, his eyes lolling backwards with a frightening frequency. His leg throbbed terribly, but it was the thick poison that pumped through his system that worried him further if indeed he was alert enough to worry about anything. 

Fortune was with him as the King was at that very moment speaking with Prince Faramir of Ithilian just on the other side of gate. When the elf fell against the door King Elessar heard it clearly.

"Who is there?" Aragorn called, but there was no response. He moved to the blocked door and with the help of one of the guards slid the heavy support aside. Aragorn opened the door quickly and a figure fell towards him. Aragorn reached up to stop the figure's fall. Golden hair flew up in the King's face as the figure slumped against his chest. "Legolas?" Aragorn whispered, indeed it was his friend, consciousness had entirely left the elf and Aragorn turned quickly. "Faramir help me!" The prince quickly moved to assist and Aragorn turned to one of the guards. "Go to the Houses of Healing and prepare a place for this elf." The guard hurried to obey.

"A wound in the leg." Faramir reported finally finding the source of the elf's pain. "Southron arrow likely."

Aragorn let out a breath. The Southrons had been causing trouble of late, mainly a central clan that still had a lust for Gondor's blood, but he had not seen many wounded, he would have to ask Legolas how he had been hurt when the prince had awoken.

Legolas woke beneath the warmth of some unknown covering. Clenching his fist he felt a soft cloth run between his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes with a slight groan and half expected to see the intricately designed ceiling of Rivendell, likely Aragorn's room, but no, this ceiling was not the same as that of Rivendell. However not three feet away, slouched over in a chair, sat a very familiar looking figure. 

For a brief moment Legolas saw King Elessar of Gondor as Strider, a young man with high ideas and foolish schemes, with a heart of pure gold and a mind set with purpose, a ranger, a human, and the elf's friend. Legolas stirred slightly as the moment passed and the great King awoke suddenly, smiling at his friend.

For a while the two only looked at one another.

"I was tempted to drag you over to Rivendell." Aragorn commented wryly. "But as Lord Elrond has passed from this place I did not think there to be much point to it, besides this place was not as far to walk." Legolas laughed lightly, feeling ill as he did so. He winced and, not surprisingly, Aragorn was on his feet in a moment. "Are you well?"

"I will live I believe." Legolas smiled, his face was very pale but strength was returning to him.

"It was a poisoned arrow that struck you." Aragorn explained, and a smile came over his face. "I know how much you wanted to hear that."

Legolas glared at his friend, he did seem to be pierced with poisoned blades often though it had not happened in some time.

"You were unconscious and delusional all through last night, the poison is wearing down, you had a slight concussion as well, but it is now healing. However the wound itself does not seem to heal, there is a concentration of poison there that I cannot extract or counteract and it's infecting the wound, it will pass in time, though I know not how much time."

Legolas smiled lightly at the King of Gondor and sat up slightly. "I don't suppose saying that I must return to Mirkwood would carry any weight with you?"

"I don't suppose it would." Aragorn agreed. "You need your rest, though I am curious how you acquired this wound."

"There is a collection of Southrons who have been ambushing travelers along road and I was merely one of the casualties, truly I am curious why have not received more injured." 

Aragorn frowned. "It is likely they do not venture close to Minis Tirith and instead turn to Sorofron, a newly made town which is closer. However I must look into this and speak with the mayor of Sorofron to get information on these ambushes. I thank you for informing me of them." Legolas was about to say that it had been Aragorn who had asked when the king held up a hand to silence the elf. "Now you must rest, and don't be a stubborn Silvan elf as I know you are well capable." He added forestalling the protests. "I will not have you wandering around and making mischief when you are in such a state."

Legolas looked in shock at his friend. "Making mischief? What is that supposed to mean?"

Aragorn could not dowse a smile; indeed it was amusing to have the tables of such barbs turned back around on the elf. Legolas frowned at the smile.

"You jest with me."

"Do I?" Aragorn feigned innocence. "It is possible." He smiled once more and pressed Legolas down to the bed. "Sleep my friend, and let your body heal in the safety of these halls."

Legolas once again marveled at how much his friend had changed and in the same way had not changed at all; patience, good humor, courage, poise, endurance and persistence, many of these qualities the young ranger had had, but now, in the heart of a king, they could only flourish. Legolas did not resist and fell against the comfortable cushions.

Aragorn paused at the doorway and turned around. "And Legolas?"

"Yes?" The elf responded turning slightly.

"I do hope you will not be one of my Houses of Healing's frequent visitors. Be assured you shall always be welcome, but I would wish for you to come in on your own two feet once or twice." 

Legolas laughed and shook his head. "I shall try, your majesty, but may I warn you that I am not often able to resist the urge to become fatally injured in the presence of great peril, and seeing as I strive to seek out orcs, Southrons and dangers that dwell in caves as well as make all other forms of mischief, I am not sure how well that promise shall hold."

Aragorn joined in the laughter and for a moment the two shared the priceless gift of memories long from forgotten. The sun shone brightly on their faces as it flowed from the window and in that brightness a truly wonderful light was added, that of a deep and strongly rooted friendship.

~*~*~*~

For a long time Legolas sat quietly on the deck of the ship. All that it now lacked were masts and the finishing touches that were always required as well as turning it's color to gray, but it would soon be complete. The elf knew not how long he had sat here, contemplating the past, reflecting on memories, staring out at the fair forests of Rivendell, now abandoned by it's owners, still the trees grew and over grew. 

A smile crept unbidden on to his face when he remembered some things and faded away at others. There was so much in his friend he had loved, he had treasured, he could remember vividly the day he had lost Aragorn, and this memory, he supposed, was the one his heart had been leading up to with all the others. 

Since that day he had been broken hearted, and yet he had avoided thinking about it, now, with his mind full of fond memories of his friend he let out a quiet breath and allowed himself to remember the event of only one or two weeks ago...though it seemed far more close to his heart than that...

~*~*~*~

Legolas was off the horse before it had come to a stand still. Turning he was relieved to see that there was already a young boy prepared to take his steed from him. Not waiting for a moment he ran through the halls of Minis Tirith to the hall of the great King, he had visited many times before and needed no direction. He had been told several days before the news that brought him here with such haste, King Elessar was dying. 

When he entered the room, he found Arwen close by his bed, he saw Eldarion, Elenwen and their other daughters gathered about her, Eldarion's hand was on his mother's shoulder. Many others stood at a distance and Legolas immediately saw Eowyn, Faramir and their children standing in a quiet reverence close by the king. Elanor, daughter of Samwise Gamgee stood close to the grieving queen trying to give her comfort.

Legolas moved slowly forward, when he saw Aragorn his heart broke painfully. The king was pale and suddenly his age showed through every feature, his breaths were unsteady, his eyes were not so bright as they had once been, but still there was a strength that Aragorn had always had, as a Ranger and as a King. A firm reserve that had kept him walking when he was tired, fighting when he was hurting and had served him well these years past.

Aragorn looked up when Legolas entered, and the elf was surprised at the man's alertness. Relief seemed to come over Aragorn's face and he smiled.

"Legolas." Was all he said, and it was all the prompting Legolas needed. The elf moved swiftly across the floor and knelt down by his friend's deathbed, shakily taking one of the pale hands in his own. Aragorn was smiling when Legolas looked into his eyes. 

"I came as soon as heard." Legolas whispered.

"I'm glad you did." Aragorn replied softly. Turning slightly to face Arwen, the king asked a whispered gently to her and she nodded, calmly herding the people from the King's room she left the two friends alone. "It is good to see you my friend." Aragorn whispered.

"As it is to see you...Strider."

Aragorn chuckled lightly at the sound of the familiar nickname. "Some ranger I would make now."

"Age has never been a thing to stop you, Aragorn, be it too young or too old." Legolas smiled, but his hand trembled. He felt Aragorn squeeze it tightly.

"Do not fear for me, Legolas, I am at peace."

"What if I am not?" Legolas knew there were tears in his eyes. "What if I am not ready for you to die?"

Aragorn smiled up at the elf. "Legolas, you have always been strong, do not grow weak by this. I know you have never liked things you cannot stop, but I would not wish it of you could you stop this now. My life has been a full life, I have loved my lady as I have loved no other and she has returned this love all our life together, I have many beautiful children who shall carry on the legacy I began. I have dear friends that could never be replaced, I have had a life full of adventure and the opportunity to change others' lives for the better." Legolas felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he was unashamed as his friend drew in a ragged breath. "I wonder sometimes what my life would have been like had I never met you. Had I not been a foolish young man and decided to take a 'short cut' through the wasteland plains, if you had not been there, if we had not shared what we shared. Our lives would have been very different, and the lives of others deeply altered." He gave Legolas' hand a surprisingly firm squeeze. "No my friend I have no regrets, I only fear that Arwen will despair. I would not wish it of her, but our love runs deep and she has given up her life for one with me. It was a decision she made, but her heart is not at rest."

"I will do all I can." Legolas promised softly.

"I thank you." Some part of Aragorn's heart seemed to relax at his friend's promise. "And what shall you do, Legolas Greenleaf?"

"I know not," Legolas replied softly running a hand across his tear filled eyes. "I do not wish to dwell here any longer Aragorn, the fellowship has diminished. First Boromir passed to death, then Frodo and Gandalf turned towards the havens, Samwise has now followed as well, and now Merry and Pippin have passed away, and you--"

Aragorn gently put a hand on his friend's mouth to silence him. "And what of Master Gimli? I understand he still lives and is well."

"I--I wish to pass to the havens, Aragorn." Legolas replied softly. "And I shall take Gimli with me."

Aragorn chuckled slightly at that. "A dwarf in the havens, that would be a sight to behold. And you Legolas? What did the Valar do to deserve you?"

Legolas smiled genuinely at his friend. "I shall be more worried of Gimli than myself, Aragorn."

"Indeed," At that moment a strange, yet familiar twinkle came into Aragorn's eyes. "It is strange for I always thought you hated dwarves, Legolas, as I recall you did not wish to have anything to do with them."

"Maybe Gimli will be the exception." Legolas suggested quietly.

"Perhaps." Aragorn turned serious once more. "And perhaps the days of Middle Earth are changing for the better, when a dwarf and an elf can converse freely, when hobbits have nothing to fear of the outside world, and where men will open their doors to all."

"And the generations will see it, Elessar." Legolas said. "And they will remember the Fellowship of the Ring in song and in verse, in such tales as we would tell around the fires of our travels."

"I do not doubt that my friend." 

For a long while the two sat in the silence, both had memories of long ago times vivid in their minds and the laughter and tears had never seemed so close. 

Then Aragorn took both Legolas' hands in his own. "My dear friend, will you please fetch Arwen to me...I have not long and I would speak to her before departing." Legolas nodded and, leaning forward, he kissed Aragorn's forehead gently, realizing it would be he last time he ever saw the human alive, and coming away he whispered something so soft that no being's ears could hear but the two of them.

And Aragorn smiled at his friend.

"Fair you well," Aragorn whispered reaching up to touch his friend's face, Legolas enveloped the man's hand in his own, holding it to his tears stained cheek for a long moment. "I shall miss you Legolas Greenleaf."

~*~*~*~

When Aragorn had past there had been a great cry from the room, Arwen weeping his name, "Estel, Estel!" Again and again. Legolas could remember that when he had entered Aragorn's limp hand was still holding her own and she was crying bitter tears over him, but his gaze quickly turned from her to Aragorn, he saw the strange transformation that had come over his friend. There he saw a light of wisdom, of youth, of strength, and they blended into the purest picture of the man called Aragorn, the ranger called Strider, the King called Elessar. And this picture was the one Legolas saw now; he would never forget Aragorn with this memory so firmly in his mind.

Arwen had left the room, her eyes dull and her body quavering with the sobs of her heart. She had soon after bid a farewell to her children and left from that place to the now dead lands of Lorién. But Legolas would not allow her leave without first fulfilling a promise to his oldest and dearest friend.

~*~*~*~

"My lady." Legolas called to Arwen immediately slipping to the elven tongue as the broken elven maid turned to face him, her deep gray eyes were bathed in pain and she could not seem to focus on his face. "My dear lady, I would not have you leave without first giving you hope."

"There is no hope for me, son of Thranduil. I will diminish into the earth; I shall taste the bitterness of mortality. I shall fall away from this land and I shall perish in despair." She looked at him for a long moment before continuing. "Indeed I have lived in hope, Estel has carried me thus to this place, but I could not hope longer now that hope himself has died."

"My lady," Legolas moved quickly across the room and gently took her pale hands in his own. "I would that you did not despair, for though Estel has passed from this place, he has left his light of hope as a gift for you and I, for so many others, to the ones who have known him his whole life. He would not wish us to weep his departing now, to grieve what we have lost, but rather he would have us see what we have gained."

Arwen stared into his eyes for moment, and in that moment their depths cleared. "Though I see tears in your eyes Legolas Greenleaf, hanging like a ghostly phantom over you."

"Indeed Lady Arwen." Legolas admitted softly. "But it shall not be so for all time."

"Nay for you shall travel to the havens and be forever at peace." Legolas thought he heard bitterness in her fair voice. "I shall not."

"And yet this is the fate of all mortals my lady, and still they do not despair, but they take what has been given them and hold it in all hope. Do not tell me my Lady that you would wish to have your immortal life and instead loose the blessed years you lived with the one you have loved."

Arwen looked down for a moment, but when her gaze returned to him there was an almost shimmer of light in her deep blue eyes. "Nay, son of Thranduil, I would not wish it. I would take the same road I have traveled thus if again I could choose."

"Then we must not despair the choices we make, Lady Arwen." Legolas squeezed her hands in assurance. "Please do not allow yourself to crumble against this hardship."

Arwen shook her dark hair gently gracing Legolas once more with the brilliance of her gaze, still the dullness was held there and Legolas knew it was impossible to make it disappear forever. "I thank you, Legolas, for the hope that has been given me. Oh that I could have had both my dear loves; Estel and the immortality of the elves, but to choose was not difficult for me. Nay, friend, I shall not despair, I will indeed choose to fall from this place, for I do not wish to stay here a day beyond now, but your words shall forever hold, as does the hope of Estel."

Legolas gently let her hands drop as she turned from him.

"I beg thee, Legolas." She turned towards him one final time. "I ask that you would witness the coronation of my son. I have no heart to stay, but please that you would be there. Estel would have wished it, this truth I know."

Legolas bowed to her gracefully. "I give you my word, Lady."

Then did she turn and was gone, and as she left a light seemed to go out and the room was cast into shadow.

~*~*~*~

"Legolas!" The voice startled the elf and he was brought quickly back to reality. Glancing around him he tried to place the source and realized it was coming from below him. Carefully he moved to the edge of the ship's deck, below he saw two very familiar figures looking up at him concern on their faces. 

"Will you now believe me, Elladan?" The younger of the two twins gestured towards the silvan elf above them. "It *is* Legolas."

"I doubted you not, Elrohir." Elladan returned gruffly, showing clearly that he had. 

"What are the two of you doing in this place now?" Legolas questioned softly.

"We are paying one last visit to Rivendell before we separate." Elladan explained.

"And you are to the havens." Elrohir did not ask it as a question.

"Yes." Legolas confirmed. "I am."

"And you take Gimli the dwarf with you." Elrohir chuckled. "This is a great thing indeed, an elf and a dwarf." Elladan, still the eldest and still the more mature gave his brother a patient look.

"Why should their bond of friendship surprise us when he has already befriended a human?"

"Aye, though that human was not *my* brother." Legolas pointed out.

"A *dwarf* as a brother would be much harder to imagine." Elrohir agreed with the same amused and immature smile he had always had. It had looked strange on an elf, but now on an elf that had given up his immortality to live a mortal life as that of men, it befit him well.

Careful of his newly constructed masts, Legolas leapt from the ships deck to land beside the two brothers. 

"It seems strange without father here." Elladan observed softly, staring around a the quiet dead woods.

"Or Estel." Elrohir added, letting a breath cascade across the cool air. "I do miss him."

"As do I." Legolas agreed with a nod. "I was just thinking of him."

"What in particular?" Elladan asked.

"Oh, many things, just the memories that remind me of him."

"Do you recall the time we dared him to capture that deer by the falls' bottom?" Elrohir asked with a grin. 

Elladan shook his head. "You mean the one where he fell half way down the cliff?"

"I do not believe I was present for this event." Legolas smiled in interest.

"Father wasn't too pleased when we returned telling him that Estel was hanging off the rock wall and could not get up or down and we were too far to reach him." Elladan rolled his eyes and Legolas could just imagine what Elrond would have said to that.

"He had to send four elves to help us." Elrohir concluded the tale with a laugh. "Needless to say the deer was long gone by the time we had gotten him back up again."

"Father accused us of being that cause of humans' short lives." Elladan recalled joining the laughter.

"I remember very well when he discovered the hawk egg and did not know what to do with it." Legolas said through his own laughter. Elrohir and Elladan groaned in unison.

"He tried to take it back to the palace!" Elrohir exclaimed in memory.

"And it hatched half way there." Legolas began to laugh again as Elladan continued the narrative. "Then we had a hawkling on our hands and it would not quit pecking at us all."

"To make it worse he only seemed to like Estel." Elrohir shook his head in laughter.

"It really did not like you did it, Elladan?" Legolas teased. "I think he was going to name it after you."

"I only say it is a good thing father told us to set it free and wouldn't allow him to keep it." Elladan replied.

For a while the three talked endlessly of the many antics that Aragorn had started and the adventures the four of them had shared. The pain that had pierced Legolas so deeply seemed to lessen as he remembered his friend. Like the wound in his leg it was passing with time that was really all he could give it.

During their talking, Legolas began to paint the body of the ship staining it in a silvery gray, the twins began to assist in any way they could and as the day wore to a close still they worked tirelessly. Legolas felt comforted in this place with these two by him.

He could remember the past few days and how sad they had been. He had gone to the coronation of King Eldarion. He had not felt much peace there, but somehow he felt that Aragorn was closer than he had ever felt before. Legolas himself had assisted in the ceremony and he could see the pleasure in Eldarion's face, the young man had seen the elf many times and it comforted him to have his father's friend so near.

The day after he had made his decision to journey to the havens, Gimli had been willing to go with him and the two friends so tightly bound would not be torn apart. Gimli was given the allowance to travel into the west with Legolas of Mirkwood.

Legolas had then traveled to Greenwood Great to bid farewell to his father. Thranduil had every intention of following Legolas to the havens, but being as there was no heir to the throne he wished first to appoint a leader. Legolas had suggested Bonmeldir son of Raniean and the King had promised to consider the elf who was every bit as wise as his father before him.

Legolas was sorry to at last bid farewell to Elladan and Elrohir. The two had been such wonderful companions and he loved them dearly as brothers. But they did not fear the mortal end as Arwen did, they were truly happy with their decision, and with their help Legolas knew that the future generations of middle earth would carry on the legacies begun by so many. They had no regrets of their decision and Legolas was happy for them.

~*~*~*~

Legolas was glad for Gimli's return, he had begun to deeply miss his friend after the twins had gone and when the stocky dwarf came barreling into the place where Legolas was just completing the craft that would take them to the havens the elf could not have been more pleased.

"Hello Gimli!" He greeted with a smile.

"Greetings, Legolas." The dwarf returned. "I see you have completed a fine vessel. It is indeed very grand though I have not the knowledge of boats as you."

Legolas smiled with pleasure. "I am glad you think it so, Master Dwarf." The elf paused and dropped down from where he had been clinging to the mast and landed next to the dwarf. "And have you bid farewell to your kin?"

"Indeed, and I believe they shall not be sorry to see me go, I am after all, considered strange to have befriended an elf, too strange for them as it would seem."

"It is the same for me, Gimli." Legolas laughed heartily as he again considered what an odd pairing the truly were. "It seems we have both been marked for our strange friendship, but no matter, for now we are leaving these shores."

"And I feel very little remorse." Gimli seemed surprised by his own words, but he continued. "In such a hard and cold place it is difficult to find somewhere where one will always feel welcome. Even in many dwarven halls one will be an outcast to a certain clan or the descendents of some great lord who thinks the current lord ill at his work. It seems that your loyalties will work against you and make you enemies, and your love for many things will bring death upon you, and the despair of loss is great here. To find such a place where peace is always present must be a work only Illuvitar and the Valar can create."

Legolas looked at his friend with a sudden feeling of new respect. The dwarf's words were in fact the ones that lay upon his own heart, he felt no peace here against the odds of mortal danger and the fear of loss... "It feels as though I am running away." Legolas voiced this aloud without really meaning to.

Gimli glanced up at him and seemed to consider his words. "It will not be retreat," The dwarf decided finally, "if you are at peace with your own loss."

Legolas frowned, but in a moment he understood what Gimli meant. He was not running away so long as there was nothing to run from, as long as he was not escaping pain, or sorrow or loss. If he was truly at peace then he was merely moving on, not running. "You really are a very extraordinary creature Gimli, especially for a dwarf." 

Gimli grumped loudly and waved a hand. "Then coming from an *elf* I suppose that's meant to be a compliment."

"It is." Legolas smiled. "But if you do not see it so, then it is your own loss."

~*~*~*~

Legolas looked back over his shoulder at the gates of Círdan the Shipwright one final time. Knowing it was his last glimpse of that far shore. It seemed to hurt him deeper than he had thought. But as he turned away he saw a grayness lift before him, it was a wondrous sight as light spilled forwards from ahead. The eyes of the elf and the eyes of the dwarf stared in awe and wonder as the light transformed into the far white shores of the West, green rolled forever beyond the shores and glimmered as an emerald deep in the sea. Legolas could not close his eyes for a moment but stared transfixed at the wonderful site.

And with this site a transformation seemed to come over he and Gimli, they suddenly seemed stronger, wiser, and there was a peace in their hearts.

Legolas did no longer mourn what he'd left behind; he only took great joy in the step forward.

His fair gray ship carried them across to the West as though it was carried upon wings, it landed gracefully upon the shores and they were immediately met by a grand figure in white robes almost as though he had been waiting for centuries for their arrival

"Welcome." The figure spoke and Legolas and Gimli bowed to the great Valar. "We greet ye travelers of the mortal world to a place of peace."

Legolas felt his heart lift as somewhere distant he seemed to see faces he recognized, one looked to be Frodo Baggins, another his faithful companion Samwise Gamgee. A flicker passed and he saw one he was sure was the Lady of the Wood, and another he knew to be Elrond Half-Elven. Finally he saw Mithrandir moving through the trees or crossing past the water. It all melded into one vision of splendor.

"Legolas." Gimli called softly from the his place where he stood upon the shore. Legolas realized then that he was the only one who remained upon the ship. The last of the Fellowship to leave the places of Middle Earth...the final member. 

Suddenly his heart was again filled with memories of Aragorn. Of all they had shared and endured, of all they had triumphed in, in all the had failed. He wished so deeply that he could again see the man who had meant so much to his life. But he did not grieve; he knew that there was a joy even in being apart.

Turning from the shore for a moment he faced the light, beyond which he knew lay Middle Earth of mortal lands. His heart felt a great peace in that moment and he smiled with memories he would never forget of Aragorn. His friend seemed to be standing before him, right before his eyes.

Gently curling his fingers until the tips touched his palm, Legolas pressed the crook of his finger to his forehead then to his mouth in a human gesture of farewell and then whispered softly knowing his words would carry to wherever Aragorn now lay.

"Namàrië my dear friend, I shall miss you."

THE END


End file.
